Immortal's Diary
by Zerousy
Summary: The story of the younger sister of Marcus and William. Her name is Catherine Corvinus, and this is her diary. It is about love, lost and a journey she takes in search of the one she loves.AU relating to queen of the damned. Chester Bennington in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is a dedication to my fellow MOZJEWS! You know who you are and I hope you get to read this better version of the story. Also, this entire idea was based off a dream I had. A note will be said when the dream starts with some exaggeration to it. Thank you.**

**Summary:** The story of the younger sister of Marcus and William Corvinus, the daughter of Alexander Corvinus. Her name is Catherine Corvinus, and this is her diary. It is about love, lost and a journey she takes in search of the one she loves…

**(Year: 1672)** It was the year 1672. My coven had barely begun to even be thought of. With my older brothers out of reach, the possibility had not even occurred to me. For years I had been alone. With no one to share eternity with it can be quite a bore. I finally decided that I needed something to do. I was getting older, not younger.

**(Year: 1772)** About 100 years later, that existence for me ceased. I had come across the first mortal to ever accept the true me. I always wondered why though. Could it be the fact that my older brother Marcus was the most powerful vampire of all? Or William, the most powerful lycan? But to my surprise, he cared nothing for the truth in myths so still I pondered.

**(Year: 1780)** It was only eight years later, when he was 27, that he got the nerve to ask me in marriage. I had grown an attachment to him in a way that I had only witnessed in my parents many, many years ago, and in stories. Was it real? I could not tell. It only took him four months of begging and making bouquets of flowers to get me to cave in. even today, over 200 years later, I still wonder how he got me to marry him. Or why he wanted me for that matter…

**(Year: 1817)** For a total of 45 years, I was neither alone nor unhappy. My husband made sure of that for as long as he could, but he died of lung cancer from smoking. His name was Isaac. For eight years he was my friend and for 37 he was my life, my life, my love, my destiny. It was near his death that I choose to go beyond my average self. I realized that if my love died, I would return to a world that could never understand me. So I sought help. I did everything possible that could be done and still my husband was dying. Dying of old age and cancer altogether. Desperation was controlling me. I was desperate enough to even seek out…her…

Zora was a powerful witch that I had encountered once. At the time, I was still in my young years of being a teenager. The rebel in me wanted to be free from my family's duties. Unfortunately, at the time I had (not realizing it) killed her mule by feeding it something I cannot quite remember. She said she would kill me if I ever went near her. To be honest, she was a crewel and evil witch. And all the rumors about her were true. She drank the blood of the youth to live, ate the muscles of all creatures and pranced naked, seducing men to death.

But now I needed her help. I would let myself die (if I could) for Isaac to live. Better dead than alone… When I finally found her, she attempted to stab me to death, but my immortal blood would allow no such things to happen. So I made her a deal to do whatever necessary to save Isaac. The funny thing was that she asked for a new mule to replace the one I had killed centuries earlier and she'd see what she could do.

She got the mule, but I got almost nothing in return. She said that he was to sick and close to death to help him, but what she did do was cast a spell on him so he could be reborn with some of his memories, or none at all. It wasn't a guaranteed deal on her half. When I walked out I was so angry that now when I look back on that moment, I could have sworn she'd said that I'd be the most powerful thing this world had ever seen. But I didn't listen. I could only concentrate on Isaac.

**(Year: 1818-May)** Isaac had died the previous year. It wasn't his entire fault. I let him smoke those poisonous things. I am now completely alone. How could I wait until my husband was reincarnated? By the time I thought I would be able to find him, what if it wasn't him? What if he didn't return to me? As the shadow of doubt filled me, I decided I needed to visit my father. Alexander Corvinus.

**(Year: 1818-June)** My father had welcomed me with open arms, being his only daughter and still the same minded. If you compared me and my younger self to my brothers' and their younger selves, they would win in evolution as I stayed the same. The time we spent during my stay, my father had told me about what my brothers', Marcus and William, had been up to. Marcus was currently sleeping, or in a vampire hibernation while William was still locked away for all eternity. The reunion only blocked my sense of heartbreak for a few days. I believe I now know why I was at first reluctant to marry Isaac. I ended up exactly as my father had when mother died. The only difference was that I had no children to be strong for.

**(Year: 1943)** This war that's taking place has an unusual effect on the world. WW2. That's what this time era was called. It hasn't even been 30 years since the first one. War must be irrelevant, a part of nature. It's been a long time since Isaac died. Moving on is not quite what I would call it, but a…submission. I accept the fact that he's dead now, but have been hoping a lot on that spell that Zora cast, if she even cast it. Being alone has no longer caused fear in me, but a desire to search for my beloved. I just hope that I don't do something stupid like loose him again if I do find him. Hmmm… I believe I should wait until Marcus awakens to keep me busy…

**(Year: 2001-Feb.)** My brothers' Marcus and William I still cannot find. Marcus should be awake this century, but William's location is still not known. My treasure hunt is still unsuccessful and now I'm in my depressing stage. Again I am alone and it is very bothersome. I feel the effects it has already.

**(Year: 2001-Aug. 12)** Something has happened to me recently. Weather it be that my mysterious gain in magic or this new fondness of music. I had come across this book called "The Queen of the Damned" and these words that were said captivated me so much that for some reason, I was feeling better than ever. My senses were so high that I thought for a moment I was the queen of the dammed. This power I feel. It's strange… I feel things, see things and hear things that I've never felt before. Life among the mortals was beginning to seem less…horrible.

**(Year: 2001-Aug. 14)** I've found Marcus. Though our encounter was not what I thought it would be. I found William at the exact same time. I will explain exactly what happened from this year forward. I have this natural gift that I've always had. It's the ability to sense my brothers, but only when their powers are at their fullest. As if they had power radiating from them. The strange part was that they were raised from the dead at that moment. I never even knew my brothers, both of them to be exact, had died. And on the same day for that matter. But like I said, my encounter had not been what I thought it would be. One day I was taking a stroll down the halls of some restricted area that civilians were not allowed on. Then, as I was walking, I felt a force. A force so strong that it crippled me to the ground. Then I heard the explosion that followed it. This caught my interest because that's when I felt their power. So I ran down the hall towards the explosion.

**(A/N: This is where my dream began with a little exaggeration and talking because almost no talking went on in my dream.)** Dust. Fire. Chunks of building were all over the place. People were hurt. Something was terribly wrong. Then I saw my brother William standing next to me. At first I was shocked to see my brother, in human form at that, for the first time in centuries…over 800 years, maybe more, maybe less. When one is immortal, time is all we really don't want to remember. When I asked him when he got there and his answer was that some scientists and black magician's got together and resurrected both him and Marcus from the dead. As I looked around I saw Marcus, but he seemed full of anger and rage, as if he and William had switched personalities if not for a while. This was the first time I'd seen my brother so angry and was taking it out on everyone. Also, this was the first time I had felt fear towards my older brother. From when I was little, this brother was always my hero. William was always trying to be the distant and annoying brother to me. I ran towards some kids I saw and lead them into a room to hide. But then I heard Marcus coming. Coming for blood. The vampire that he was telling him his body needed blood to feed on. I told them to hide wherever they could as I ran into a closet. I heard the door break open and Marcus yell in blood rage. Then I heard screaming. Marcus was killing them! I knew I could do nothing, or at least at the time, I thought I could do nothing... Then the closet door opened and I shut my eyes. I could not bear to see the truth… that my own blood would kill me. There was a pause for about three seconds before I felt the sharp pain of his talons ripping through my flesh. Then he was gone. If he wanted me dead, he forgot that I was immortal and my wounds took only minutes to heal. As I had left the room, I refused to look at the bodies of the children I wanted to help. When I stepped out for a moment, I thought it was Marcus whom was in front of me asking if I was all right. It was William in truth. I told him that we needed to help our brother in this maddening time. We looked down the hall of both ways and saw Marcus going in the direction towards a reddish hallway. Then we chased after him.

Even though I new the moment Marcus saw me, I could possibly die, I did not care. I was alone for far to long on this world. As I've said before. Better dead than alone. William could defend himself, being a werewolf. I had to help my family. The closer we came to Marcus, the more my heartbeat fiercely.

We caught up to min and he turned around to face William first. That moment seemed a little strange to me for some reason. Seeing my older identical twin brothers, one hungry and ready to strike. Then his bright blue eyes traveled to my deep brown ones. This was exactly what we said to each other. "Marcus!" "Catherine," he said calmly. "Marcus, you need our help. We aren't here to hurt you. Let us help you, brother." He continued to look back and forth between William and me. Then a strange and unfamiliar smile crept up on his face. "Help…yes, I need help. Come. We can leave through the basement. It's doors are not broken."

Somehow, I could not help but dislike the tone of his voice. Then he led us more towards the red glow of the hall. When we hit a door to our right he opened it up and let us in. we all went down the stairs and saw blood… At the bottom of the staircase, I saw an open door, but traps were set in it. And there, caught in the trap, was some woman dead. I looked back over to see if Marcus was going to explain this situation to me, but he was heading up the stairs, leaving William and I down there. We ran back up the stairs after Marcus, but when we tried to open the door, it was locked.

So we went back down the stairs and turned to the left facing both the dead body and an elevator. We got in and went to the next floor up. William turned to me and said, "He forgot the elevator. Luckily for us." Then I replied, "Yes. Now we can try again." This time William did not agree with me. "He's beyond our control. We can not help him if we wanted to." "Then I will help him alone! He's still our brother!" When I stepped out of that elevator, I never saw William again. I don't know why.

I left the area, following Marcus. I wanted to help him. I finally caught up to him when he rested on the top of some hill. That was when I realized he was walking in the light. "Marcus! The light does not burn you?" "Apparently nt. You need to leave Catherine, or you might get hurt. I don't need you." The statement of a true vampire. Does not depend on anyone or anything but blood. So I reached into my pocket and withdrew about $800. I handed it to him. "Then take this! Please. At least get some good clothes with it. I'll leave if you take it." He took the money and left. Then I ran into some gang boys. **(This is the end of my dream.)**

Now I could feel fear again. These boys would not leave me alone. Before everything became blurry, the last thing I remembered was calling for Marcus to help me.

**(Next Day)** I awoke in a hotel room and saw Marcus staring out a window. He told me to get ready to go because we had to leave. When we did leave, I realized something. Marcus answered my call for help and now I was not alone again. I was with a friend. My brother. My protection. All my life when we were young, he protected me and does so still, even if his heart and soul had changed.

The next big event that happened was on that very same day. We were walking around the mall to get some clothes for the road when I came across a music store. In the window, a music video was playing. It was called "System" and it was from the movie "The Queen of the Damned". All the videos played from that movie then the movie itself played. I stood there in the window for a good hour and a half when Marcus came yelling his head off as to why I took so long, considering that I dragged him there in the first place.

I had to tell him. Tell him that this one movie made me _feel_ something that I could not quite place my finger on. It made me feel…as if it were my destiny, as the book made me feel; to be the queen of the damned. Not necessarily a vampire, but the role as her. The power that Akasha had. The thought obsessed me. But not as much as the voice… There was a voice on the soundtrack different from the one on the movie. Someone named Chester Bennington, of the band Linkin Park, sang the song system. It both captivated my entire and frightened me. Was I getting feelings from a person I'd never seen? I thought it was a mad idea. When in fact, that one person was going to change my life and I wouldn't see it coming.

As days grew to weeks, Marcus turned normal again. Glad to be alive and kicking. But remained upset with me, for I was changing. I now listened to the soundtrack every moment possible. My clothes had changed. No longer did I wear this day in age clothes but gothic looking clothes from centuries before. The most shocking thing that happened was that one day while I was singing in the open, I heard my voice and knew I sounded like Lestat off the movie. But when I sang, I would draw people to listen in on me, even the mortals.

**(Year: 2003)** Marcus believes that I will cause to much of a problem for him. I have left, but not alone. Vampire's, and werewolves followed me. Still I knew not why. I only knew were I was going. I was going on my journey again. This time, I would evolve into the most popular gothic singer heard. My treasure: find the voice of this Chester and meet him. I find myself drawn to him, and I don't know why.

**(Year: 2005-Mar)** In record time, I became the most loved musician of my time. My skills in magic were complete, yet still I have yet to see the face of my inspiration. He reminds me of someone. Like Isaac… Isaac is my true inspiration for my music. All my songs are written for him. They're asking him to come to me. Be with me. Relinquish my loneliness that had begun yet again. The pain of his loss was to great for me to forget him. Still.. I wait. I believe he was reborn now. I just don't know how to find him. I only know that only he can come to me. It's as if we were in sync. That is why I sing my music. If he heard me, or saw me, he might, might come. All I can do is wait.

**(Year: 2005-July7)** Today I went live on television and revealed my secrets of my life and music to the world. I only left out the part that my brothers' were still alive and I had magic. They wanted proof that I was immortal and I said it would be to graphic to prove on live television. That night, I had a visitor come to me. It was Marcus. He wanted to see how I was doing. Then I had another visitor. And this beat all the times I had ever been shocked. It was my idol, Chester Bennington.


	2. Chapter 2: in blood, in memories

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Underworld and nothing of The Queen of the Damned. What I do own is the plot and my character Catherine. So no suing me.

**Authors Note: I finally updated so I hope you all will enjoy it. It's kind of long so my fellow Mozjew's better like it! You know who you are!! Please review! The more reviews I get the better the story might be. All reviews are welcome.**

(Year: 2005, July 7 continued) There was only one thing in my mind. "Isaac?" I asked. My heart was racing. Blood was pumping through my veins. It was him! Same face, same dark chocolate brown eyes. His hair was perfect, just as I remembered it. Short and dark brown. The look of confusion was written all over his face. "Excuse me? I'm sorry, you must have me confused for someone else. My names Chester. Chester Bennington and it's obvious you don't know me," "Chester Bennington? Chester Bennington! As in the Chester Bennington from Linkin Park?" I said shockingly. His eyes widened intensely. "You know me?" "I know you! I've just never seen what you look like. You're my idol." A smile danced on his face. "Idol huh? Why's that?" I couldn't resist but smile. This could be my husband from a past life of his. Wait, could be? Fuck, screw could be. This is him. How the hell do you come across a scenario like this and it not be? We never had kids, so this isn't a descendent, and he was an only child, so there's no chance that the exact same genes were passed down. But then again…if it is him, from the way he's acting, he hardly seemed to know me at all. "Because you're my inspiration for being a musician." "Really?" "Yes really. The first time I heard your voice changed my life!" "When was that? You seemed to have climbed the staircase form bottom to top musician in a short time."

It was cold I could tell. He was clenching his jacket closer to him. "Would you like to come in? It's deftly cold out there." His face relaxed a little. "I would like that very much." I moved out of the way, allowing him to enter. Once he was in, I closed the door. "Would you like something to drink?" I offered. I lead him towards the living room where Marcus was waiting on the recliner for me. "Do you have coffee?" "Sure, black?" I asked. "Yes please." I looked over to my brother Marcus. "Would you like the usual Marcus?" Marcus gave a smirk look. "I do not require it, but thank you anyway." He always gave me that look when I asked if he wanted something when I knew he didn't need it.

"Then I'll be right back with his coffee. Chester, you may sit where you like." I left for the kitchen while he took the recliner across from Marcus. They just stared at each other for a moment before Chester broke the silence. "So…are you like, her boyfriend?" he asked. Marcus broke out laughing. "My friend, that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever been asked. The answer is no. And it will never happen, but _you_ look right for the job." Right after that, I walked in carrying two cups. One with hot chocolate, one coffee. Again my heart pounded, but for two reasons this time. Number one, Isaac, I mean Chester was in the room. Number two, Marcus knew right off the bat, excuse the pun, that this had to be Isaac's reincarnation because he could hear my heart rate and tell by my blushing that I must be in love with Chester, or I was infatuated with him.

There it was again! That damned smirk was becoming annoying now. It was saying, "Ha ha. You think he's attractive." Which, sadly, is true, but only because I knew Marcus was going to rub it in my face. I handed Chester his coffee with some sugar and a spoon. He gave me the familiar smile that Isaac gave me when he was alive. It had been years that I'd prayed to see it once more. "Thank you." "You are most welcome Mr. Bennington." He waved an imaginary fly away while finishing a sip. "Please, just Chester. My father is Mr. Bennington. "Ok. So, why do I have the pleasure of your company this night?"

At that point, Marcus decided to go into the kitchen. He must have smelled my burning dinner in the oven. That gave me some relief, but I was still agitated. "Well, this might sound strange but…" He paused. I was getting my hopes up and I knew it. "But what?" I asked. "I came here to ask…" He paused. "Ask what?" Now I was really getting agitated. Every time he paused I got a little more agitated than before. I was hoping he would say, 'I just came down here to tell you that I love you and missed you for so long,' but that wasn't what he was going to say. "Can I have your autograph Ms. Corvinus? I am a huge fan. It would be so awesome if you could, please?"

I should have seen that coming but I ignored it. Those words almost made me cry. An autograph? That's what he came here for? "Oh…Really?" I asked. The tears were visible in my voice but not on my face. He looked a little concerned. "Is that all right with you?" I straightened up and chose to forget my feelings for a little while. "Yes. That would be fine. But only if I can get your autograph." He seemed pleased with this answer. Yet I could tell by the way he was looking at me that he thought something was wrong. Quickly I got up and searched for a notepad and pen. As I passed through the kitchen Marcus stopped me. "Are you all right?" I fibbed. "Of course I'm all right! Are you mad? Why wouldn't I be all right? I'm overjoyed! Thrilled more like it! I'm the most enthusiastic person in this world! Why wouldn't I be all right?" He rolled his eyes and sighed. "You are the worst liar I've ever seen. No person is that happy, and to be honest, I can feel your pain as strange as that sounds. Is _he_ the cause of your suffering?" SHIT! Damn older brothers. I never could tell a good lie to him. I knew where this was going as well. "Do you wish for me to get rid of him?" He was serious. Marcus could actually feel my emotions sometimes when I had sudden changes of moods in them. I don't know why, or I didn't know why back then. I thought I was because of both the facts that we are supernatural beings and siblings. We have the same blood after all if you take out the fact that he's a vampire. I wouldn't think too hard on that matter though. Only that when I feel pain, Marcus will feel it to sometimes. Marcus does not want me to be hurt. The incident a few years ago made him realize that we were all we had left of our family.

William is gone. He is in either a coma or dead or missing. We don't know which. Our father died by Marcus's hands not very long ago when he was searching for William. If I die, Marcus will loose all that he has tried to gain back. His humanity. His love. His sanity. By accepting my brother even though he had hurt me before, and still loving him as my brother, I made him whole again. That is why he will always protect me, because I protect him in a way.

"…No Marcus… I do not wish him to be hurt." "But he is hurting you, just by being here. Can you really tell me this is the man you love dearly? He doesn't seem to know you." I looked deep into his icy colored eyes. "I said I would always love him, even if he did not remember me. Just let it slide. All he wants is an autograph." He knew I was depressed so he continued to finish taking care of my dinner for me. Finally I found a notepad in a drawer.

When I headed back to the living room, I picked up a pen. I sat back down. "What do you want it to say?" I asked. He thought for a second. "To my fan Chester, dream free." As I wrote it, I caught some kind of hint in the phrase "dream free". Was he trying to tell me something? I handed him the notepad and he took it with glee. When he asked what I wanted it to say, I knew exactly what I wanted it to say. "To Catherine, magical dove, your fried Chester." When Isaac was alive, he used to call me his magical dove. Magical being that I'm immortal, dove being beautiful. In translation: Beautiful Immortal.

When he handed it to me I tried not to cry. I faked a smile. I was always good at doing that. After about a minute of silence, I noticed he was looking at me strangely. "Is something wrong, Chester?" He leaned in a little closer to get a good look at me. Was something on my face? "Have we ever met before?" he asked. I cocked my head to the side. This was a trick question. If I said "yes," I would be lying because if this was Isaac, he was reborn and it would be a no. if I said "no," thin I'd be lying because if it is him, he _was_ my husband and I had met him before. So I answered his question with one of my own. "What do you mean?" "I mean have we ever met? Because I feel like I know you from somewhere.."

My hopes went so high that I think I heard my brother scream softly in the kitchen. Poor man, I need to control myself. I don't think Chester heard it. Anyway, this had to be proof. What else could explain his statement? "And…I've had these strange dreams about you. Please! Don't think that I'm some kind of pervert! Swear on my soul I'm not."

He must have thought that I didn't believe him because I was so shocked that my face went blank. Then, I thought of something. If he had dreams of me, then he remembered me. If he remembered me, he was Isaac. "I swear, I really am not a pervert!" I merely laughed at him, therefore, making Marcus yell at me in the kitchen. "Catherine!!!" The both of us looked in the direction of the kitchen. "What was that about?" Chester asked. "He must have burned his hand on the oven. He'll be fine." That was a simple lie, or was it? I was already in a good mood, therefore, he wouldn't have felt any change. Oh well, I'd ask later.

Back to the details. "I don't think you're a pervert, but can you be more specific?" "Sure…and I'll just say this first. I've had these dreams on and off since you became famous, or at least since I've heard about you." He seemed hesitant about continuing, but I needed to know. "Go on." "These dreams, they're more like…thoughts.." "Like memories?" I asked. This time, he was shocked. "How- how did you know?" I smiled softly. "It's called guessing." He didn't seem convinced. "Are you sure we've never met?" I sighed. Playing cat and mouse was getting us nowhere. He needed to know. I needed to know. My eyes locked with his. "Chester, did you see the interview I had today yet?" his face scrunched up in what appeared to be thought. Then his eyes drifted to the ceiling and back to mine. "Yes actually, I did." A deep sigh escaped my lips. At least I wouldn't have to explain much, but still could not control my heartbeat all the way. I was sitting next the sexiest man alive, and believe me, I had seen sexy, but he took the cake. He was the splitting image of a man I still love; I only hoped that he was that man. So far his personality had yet to be judged but so far so good.

"That's good. Now, this is a serious question I'm about to ask. Did you believe me when I said that I was/am an immortal person?" again he did the scrunching of the eyebrows. "Honestly Catherine?" "Honestly." "Sort of. I thought it was a gimmick that you use, but…with these dreams that I've had recently. I'm not so sure anymore… Can you help me explain this?" I gave him a soft smile again. This was the moment of truth.. in just a few seconds I would know my answer to my long awaited question of who my Isaac is. "Yes. I can. But I need for you to have complete faith in me and not get scared.." I knew he was going to give me the look he was giving me at that moment. If you mixed confusion with shock you got the look he gave me. And before he could question me, I called Marcus in. "Marcus! I would very much like for you to come in here, and bring a large kitchen knife, you're going to need it."

Chester started looking frantically back and forth between the kitchen and me. "What's the knife for?" Fear was very visible in his voice. He was probably thinking around the lines of either he or I was going to get hurt. More along the thoughts of it being me considering the facts. Fact one: there is no reason for him to be hurt if I am to prove to him that I am immortal. Fact two: if he were hurt, what would that prove? As Marcus rounded the corner from the kitchen, I saw his eyes glance at Chester really quick then back to question me in this action. Then his voice entered my head. Every now and then we would have a telepathic conversation when others were around us. This was one of the pros of our brother-sister bond. This started to happen when my magic first came to my attention. "Catherine," he said in my head. "What do you plan to do?" I stared at the knife as he came towards me. "Just wait.." Chester, whom was sitting on the recliner next to the couch which I was on, started to sweat. That turned me on intensely, why is he sexy? It's distracting my intention of proving to him my immortality. Then, for some reason, I thought of him as a vampire. That was a sexy thought of him.

I turned to Chester. "Chester." He turned to me, but said nothing. Now I was calm. This had no sudden jolt of emotion in Marcus, for I was calming down already. That would be one reason we never really see each other often. "As I said earlier, I could not prove my immortality on live T.V. because of it not being appropriate worldwide, but still I will show you. Marcus," "Yes?" he questioned. My eyes were still locked with Chester's, and at that moment, I knew I loved him. This made me think of one of my favorite songs from the queen of the damned soundtrack for no apparent reason. It's called "Forsaken" and it's performed by Jonathan Davis on the movie and David Draiman on the soundtrack. It goes like this on the music video. (A/N: You can look it up on you silly mozjews if you want to hear it.)

_I'm over it_

_You see I'm falling in the vast abyss_

_Clouded by memories of the past_

_At last, I see_

_My fear is fading_

_I can't speak it_

_Or else you will dig my grave_

_You feeling, finding_

_Always whining_

_Take my hand now be alive_

_You see I cannot be forsaken_

_Because I'm not the only one_

_We walk amongst you_

_Feeding raping_

_Must we hide from everyone?_

_I'm over it_

_Why can't we be together?_

_It makes sense_

_Sleeping so long_

_Taking off the mask_

_At last, I see_

_My fear is fading_

_I can't speak it_

_Or else you will dig my grave_

_You feeling, finding_

_Always whining_

_Take my hand now be alive_

_You see I cannot be forsaken_

_Because I'm not the only one_

_We walk amongst you_

_Feeding, raping_

_Must we hide from everyone?_

_You see I cannot be forsaken_

_Because I'm not the only one_

_We walk amongst you_

_Feeding, raping_

_Must we hide from everyone?_

_Everyone?_

_Everyone?_

"Marcus, I want you to stab me in the leg." I closed my eyes and yet I knew the both of them were staring at me. I heard Chester gasp and Marcus say "What?" My eyes were still closed. I didn't want to look at either of them, for I knew that Chester's eyes would distract me and most likely talk me out of it, but I was not going to let that happen. Marcus would surely protest, but if I commanded him to, he would do as I wish. Weather he wanted to or not. I had power over him and I did not realize this. "You will stab me in the leg, quickly, then pull it out. Chester, you must have faith in me and not run." "How can I just sit here and watch as you get hurt?" "Because this is the only way to help explain your dreams." He said nothing and remained in his seat. After a moment, I gave Marcus the command and let out a ear-screeching yell as I opened my eyes and felt the pain. I saw white, and only white, but I felt a burning in my left thigh, and it intensified as it was driven from my ancient body. But even though I was sure I was momentarily deaf, I heard Chester scream to God. Marcus retreated back to the kitchen quickly, carrying the knife with him. I heard it "Clank" as it dropped from his hand. He came running back carrying a towel and placing it on my wound. I threw it off. "Marcus! There is a reason why I wanted him to see this!" He started to panic. "But I can't stand it! I hurt you!" I looked into his eyes. "It's ok. You should go back in the kitchen if you can't stand it though. In fact, just go." Silently he obeyed without any disagreement. The pain he was in must have been great, for he swore never to hurt me again. Yet I forced him to do so. Not a very nice thing to do but I knew Chester would take no part in it; leaving me with my only option.

As I quickly came back to myself, I looked over to Chester who was no less than scared shitless. It looked as if he was going to never move from that chair. That was good; at least he stayed and didn't leave running. Now all he had to do was wait until my wound healed. I wanted desperately to look in his eyes, but I found myself looking at my leg. It hurt like a bitch after all. "Chester, I want you to watch my leg closely. This is your proof so pay attention because I will not have him do that again. The pain hurts too much already. I'm not going through that twice." A few seconds flew by until he came over and picked up the discarded towel that I had thrown. It was no longer white as it had once been, but now it was stained with my blood. I was guessing correctly on what he was about to do.

As he attempted to put the towel on my wound, I forced his hand away and looked at him. "Listen…" I said. "Any second now and you will have your proof. So stop." At first it seemed as if he wanted to say something, but he did not. He just kneeled in front of me and watched my leg that was drenched in blood. Then, I felt it heal. As it did so, I saw his face go into amazement. Quickly it healed and then there was nothing to prove I had even been stabbed. That is unless you count the blood I was covered in. "Oh my God," he whispered. I breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly. I swore at that moment that was not going to happen again. Once was enough. Now came the hard part. As I took the towel and wiped the blood off I said, "I told you." Now he was convinced that I was immortal. So his questions started up again. "How does this have anything to do with my dreams?" The question was finally asked. I prepared myself. "Chester, I am over 800 centuries old. In my life around 5 to 600 centuries of living, I found myself in a state of boredom. Then I met my husband to be in the year 1772 and I found myself in love, truly for the first time." I got up and signaled for him to follow me. He did. I headed down a hall and up the stairs to my bedroom continuing the story.

"I also found myself no longer bored or lonely. He accepted me and loved me and only asked for love back. He was mortal, like you, so my fairytale came to an abrupt end after 45 years. Do you know why?" I paused. "No," he answered, questioning where this was going. "Because almost all his life he had smoked cigarettes, or what I like to call poison." Chester started to consider stopping smoking at that moment. He didn't want to die. "That, and he was around his fifties so old age was added to that. During that time, 50's and up was old age. His name was Isaac by the way. Our life was perfect together, and just before he died," I stopped at my door. My hand was at the knob. I wanted a little suspense. "I sought out an old acquaintance. A witch. I begged for her help and she claimed she could do nothing to save him except one thing." I opened the door and walked in. as he followed me in I heard him gasp at the painting that hung above my bed.

It was he in the painting, every feature, all the perfect shading. The details were just right. I turned to him as he stared up towards the picture. "Those dreams that you have are not dreams at all Chester… they are memories. They are Isaac's memories, your memories. The witch could only make him be reborn." I turned away from him. My eyes drifted towards the photograph of Isaac and I on the table next to the bed. I headed towards it and picked it up as I sat on the bed. It was when Isaac was in between his 40's and 50's. It was us, posing with smiles. I looked back to Chester and saw him staring at me in what appeared to be disbelief and shock. This saddened me. "And that is your answer Chester." I looked back to the picture in my hands and expected to hear him running off and cursing, or something like that. I did not heat that at all. Instead, I heard footsteps coming to me. Then I heard footsteps coming to me. Then a movement in the bed as he sat down beside me. Now I was silently crying with tears. I didn't know what the outcome would be. Did anyone know? "Are you telling me the truth? You're not messing with my head or anything are you?" he asked. I faced him. "I would never lie to you… I love you. I've loved you for a very long time, but I know that your never going to be who you once were. You're someone else. You have a different personality now. And I will understand if you choose to go about your life as you normally do. I just thought you should know though." And then he kissed me. I was shocked and completely baffled. I calculated this. His lips were on my lips. His tongue, in my mouth. My tongue, wondering what the hell just happened. My heart was racing. Was I hallucinating.

Slowly he pulled away leaving me wanting him to keep kissing me. He opened his eyes ad stared at me. "I knew… I knew something was strange about me. I listened to your songs, and felt as it they were for me…that you were calling me… they were for me, weren't they?" My head could only nod in reply. A kiss as simple as a peck on my cheek could make me blush, if it was from Isaac. A kill like the one I was just given if given by Isaac, would numb me senseless like I was at that moment. It could make me do other things as well… again he leaned in and kissed me with closed eyes. I closed my eyes and let him kiss me. The feeling was wonderful. As he put passion into the kiss, I melted like ice cream on a summer's day. As his hand went into my hair, it seemed as if he was wanting me to respond. One thing led to another and before we knew it, we ere holding each other in our arms after making love. (A/N: Haha! There's no dirty details.)

I did not know this as I slept at the time, but in the middle of the early morning around the time sunrise was coming, Chester went into the kitchen to get a drink and ran into Marcus who was drinking a glass of crimson blood. Yes, Chester started wondering whether or not Marcus was normal. "Are you sure you're not her boyfriend?" Chester asked. Marcus laughed. "She will not cheat on the one she loves, which would be you. And I'm not into sleeping with my little sister." Chester dropped the glass he held in his hand. "What?!" he exclaimed. "I thought she said her brothers were dead. Both of them. Both William and…" he looked up in realization. Marcus had 'that smirk' on his face "Yes she did say that. But lied for our protection. We have enemies that want us dead for reasons that I and William no longer wish to fulfill." "Then that would make you a—'' "Vampire? Yes I am, a—'' "Vampire?! I was going to say immortal!" That would be true, but down to business now." "Business?" Marcus got serious now. His face became hard and his eyes pierced through Chester. "Mr. Bennington, I am telling you right now to take me seriously. Right now you are emotionally involved with my sister, are you not?" "Yes, I am." "You are the reincarnation of her husband, are you not?' "Yes, I am. What does this have to do with anything?" "Everything!" he yelled. His fist slammed into the counter. "It has to do with everything. Mr. Bennington, I do not like to see my little sister hurt. I need you to be sure." "Sure of what?" "Do you love her?" "Of course I do!" "Then are you willing to be with her? Leave your life of being with your wife?" Chester was shocked. "How'd you know I was married?"

Marcus set his glass of blood down and put the bottle away. "I looked you up on the internet, or my friend did. You have a wife and a son. Here's the deal. I want you to walk out of this kitchen and back up stairs if you think you can live with her form now on, because if not I want you to walk out of this house and not come back to her unless you truly believe that you can be with her and never leave her again. Otherwise you can go ahead and walk out that door and never come back. She has suffered over 100 years because she's been waiting for your return. If you choose right now to stay with her and later on think you want to leave, you better be prepared to experience death for I _will_ kill you if you break her heart because you couldn't truly love her by staying with her!"

Chester was completely shocked. He had to choose between his current life with his wife or me. A life he once had and could have again if he chooses to have it. "You want me to choose?" "Yes I want you to choose! I refuse for you to be with her now and later on leave her! That would kill her. I will not have that! She is my blood. She is the reason that I walk in the light. The reason I no longer feed on people directly. I am close to being just an immortal, but most of because I love my sister. If you hurt her in any way, I will not care what she says. I will kill you. That's a promise. So you must make a choice right now. Can you leave your wife for Catherine?" Chester's mind went blank for a moment. Then he started to think. _"Leave my wife? My son?"_ he thought. "Make your choice Mr. Bennington. Make it now!" "I can't! I love my wife, and Catherine!" "You can only have one. Choose. Otherwise go away until you finally know who you truly love and wish to be with." Chester couldn't not make a fair decision, but he did. He made a choice because he had to. He went back up stairs, put the rest of his clothes back on, kissed my head and left the house. Heading in any direction as long it was away from me..

A/N: I better get reviews from my fellow mozjews out there. I do accept anonymous reviews, but if mozjews read this they better say which mozjew they are.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: I don't own underworld or queen of the damned or Jonathan Davis's songs or even Jonathan Davis. I don't own Linkin Park or Chester Bennington (even though he's hot and I wish I did).**

**MOZJEWS****: I finally finished the last chapter. You (all of you) better review this damn story.**

**The more reviews the better. I don't care if they're bad or good. JUST REVIEW.**

**(Present Day: 4 years later)** I sat in my chair, listening to Marcus and Torrik; a werewolf and my second in command of the werewolf tribe in my coven. Yes, I said coven. I am, as strange as it sounds, the true leader of all vampires and lycans. My conclusion of this matter is simpler. Being that my brothers and I possess the same blood, my magic links me to all lycans and vampires. At will, if I wished, I could destroy both races in a matter of seconds. I can control their will, change their train of thought but I have no need to do such things. But sometimes I like to see how far one is willing to challenge me.

Marcus and Torrik are arguing as to weather or not that I should sing at a concert in L.A. or not at all. I left the two of them to those kinds of problems. Marcus was saying no, and Torrik was saying yes and frankly, I don't give a shit. I'm tired right now as well as hungry. The only person I really cared to even bother with right now was my angel, Ember. I had not seen her since I left home for a show I had recently come back from. I arrived late this afternoon and was exhausted because I was up thinking of her. As the two argued on and on they also became louder. Then they started screaming at each other. "NO! She just got home Torrik! She requires a break! If she does not get the rest her voice needs, her voice will hurt and then she wont sing at all.

Torrik retaliated with, "She has only one more show to do and then she can have a break from tourning. This will be one of the largest gatherings full of lycan's who devote themselves to her! I think-" I cut him off. I could take it no longer

My voice became low and stern. "How about the two of you just shut the fuck up? I'm starving as well as in need of rest at the moment. And where the hell is my daughter?" Both men immediately stopped their fussing and looked in my direction. Obviously my tone was a threatening one because Torrik seemed to have forgotten that he was even talking at all. "I am going to walk out of this room otherwise I fear that I will turn you to dust gentlemen. Goodbye, adios, sayonara, later, and if I hear anyone in my house say anything about my next concert, I will personally hang them up like Jesus himself, only by your underpants because I have a child in my house. And they will be hung where every single person that enters my home can see how humiliating I can make you. Goodnight gentlemen, I bid you farewell." With that I walked out of my dark and gloomy office that was the size of my garage.

My destination took me down the stairs to my kitchen, where I found not one, not two, but three children whom were covered in chocolate pudding. I assumed the person that was sleeping at the table was the baby sitter. My presence was not known for several minutes as they made a mess of my kitchen. This seemed funny to me considering that they were young and could make as big of a mess as they want and I would not get angry. Now, if it were older children, or even other kids, I would care. Then they all noticed me at once. They stopped what they were doing but only one, Ember, smiled. The other two were her best friends Neng and Becky. "MOMMY!" Ember yelled as she came running to me and into my outstretched arms.

She was the only one that could make me weak in front of others. Every time I was with her I felt complete. It filled an empty gap in my heart for as long as I was with her. I tried to be with her as much as possible so I would never feel that emptiness. My eyes traveled to the other two culprits. They were covered in so much pudding that I almost couldn't tell that they weren't siblings. They seemed scared of me a little. They had known me to get angry when something was wrong, but I would never get angry at these three. Their faces held the 'oh crap' expression and seemed to fear my judgment. Like I said, I didn't care that they made a mess. Ember took my attention back with a stronger hug. I could think of only one thing to say. "How did all three of you know exactly what I wanted to eat?"

**Chester**

He couldn't take it anymore. He saw her everywhere. She was haunting him awake and asleep. For the past four years it had been tearing him and his relationship with his family apart. It wasn't until just last month that the divorce was final and sadly, his wife got full custody of their son. She claimed that he was going crazy for believing in vampires and all that other bullshit she said he believed in and that it wasn't healthy for their son. Now he was just on his search for his other half. The one he had abandoned four years ago because of cold hard truth. Marcus was right to force that on him. But now he had a problem. Using all his connections that he had he still could not get a hold of her. The memory of where she lived still burned in his memory. But would she be there with welcome arms for him? After what he did to her, he doubted it but he still needed for her to at least hear him out.

When he arrived at the address, it wasn't as he remembered it. When he had first came to this house, there was a field of green grass and the house itself appeared to be perfectly normal. The paint was not chipped or faded. Now there was no grass and it appeared to be broken down. All the beauty it once held was gone. "How can this be?" he whispered to himself. His feet headed to the door as his mind wondered. When he reached the door, it was unlocked so he just went in. it was hollow inside. Every single thing that he had seen before was gone. Dust was it's only occupant. The walls looked as if they had burned down but not completely. A sound that was similar to a whistle was behind him. He whipped around but no one was there. His eyes darted down the hall that led to the staircase to her bedroom. Suddenly his feet were moving on their own and moved down that way. Before he was halfway down the hall, he looked into the opening that was the kitchen and remembered the decision he made. He kept going foreword. As he drew closer to the steps, more of his memories from his past life flooded his mind. The proposal to Catherine for the first time, and her decline. Then the numerous ways that he had proposed to her. One time, he had it written in the sky. Another was when he had an entire orchestra in front of her house sing a proposal. There was this one time at the park, he had a dog come up to him and her while dating and it wore a jewelry box bearing a ring inside. Then there was the time where he put the ring in her glass of wine and proposed. One time he tired having himself ran over by her (which was painful but worth it) and offered his life for her hand. Even though he proposed about 30 times in 30 different ways before that one, the getting run over act was the one that got her to realize he'd do anything to be with her. His feet stopped at the doorframe. There was no door. It had been ripped off hits hinges from the looks of it and laid several feet away from him.

The room was dark and scary, covered in dust and cobwebs with broken pieces of the furniture that was once there laid scattered everywhere. Shattered pieces of the window were at the foot of the broken mattress frame. It reminded him of a warehouse that hadn't been used in years. His eyes traveled again to the broken mattress frame and it brought back more memories. The ones from when he'd make love to her in his past life and they'd just lie there together and enjoy each other's company. The way that they'd hold each other when one was feeling down. The way that she'd always claim he had all the power he needed to make her whimper when he teased her.

What had happened here? Then he noticed some kind of brown substance upon the walls. Closer he approached it to examine what the substance was. It was smeared all over the wall and had a slight metallic smell to it with something else that he couldn't quite place.

"Blood," came a voice from behind. He spun quickly around and came face to face with a man dressed in black and had a shapely facial structure. In the poor lighting that came from outside it appeared that his hair was purple. His eyes were green and bright, very luminous in the dim light. The face this guy had reminded him of Marcus because of the painless of it; almost chalk white. In an instant he realized something and said it aloud.

"You're not human, are you?"

The vampire smiled, showing off his fangs. "Very correct, Chester," said the vampire. His voice was light and not heavy as if he was using a normal tone, but a loud whisper. Stepping closer to Chester, the vampire removed his hands from his trench coat and adjusted his turtleneck shirt to be more comfortable. "My name is Dorian, and I've been waiting for you for quite a while now. I was beginning to wonder weather or not you would come." The vampire Dorian stopped several feet away from Chester.

Chester looked back to the wall and wondered. "What did you mean when you said 'blood'?" he asked questioningly. Chester held no fear at the moment, this Dorian had no reason to harm him, unless he was hungry. The smell of the room was getting worse it seemed but Dorian made no move to acknowledge it. "And what did you mean when you said you were waiting for me?"

Dorian's feet started pacing the room loud enough for Chester to hear. "The stain on the wall, its blood, Blood from the queen that is. And I've been waiting for you for years to see if you would ever come. I honestly did not think you would come at all but here you are. Marcus was right to make me stay here."

Questioningly thoughts entered Chester's mind. _"Queen? What queen? Of England? As if._" But his thoughts soon became questions. "Why did Marcus order you to stay here/ and what happened to Catherine's home? It looks as if she never lived here. Did something happen to her?"

Dorian strode over to the window and his painless glowed beautifully with the moon's light. "The deal. You were given three choices about four years ago and apparently you choose to go and come back when you were ready. You see, Marcus believed that at the time you were not truly ready to leave your current life at the time but had faith in the idea that if you truly did love Catherine, you would return one day. So he sent me to stay behind as Catherine began her rule as the true leader of all the covens. She herself does not know that I am here. My mission was to be kept secret from her at all times, to protect her. He thought she would be vulnerable if she knew that Marcus was hoping for her. And before you ask more questions, I will answer your other ones. This house here is in this state because Catherine herself destroyed it. You see, shortly after you left her, her mind began to break, along with her heart. She wanted to have no sweet memories of Chester Bennington or any at all so she destroyed this house. Of course she couldn't bring herself to destroy anything that related to Isaac. But other than the personality change she is perfectly fine."

"What do you mean personality change?" It was clear that the worry was in Chester's voice. Dorian looked over to Chester and saw the complex look on his face.

"What I mean is that the pain that you left her to feel gave her a realization that she could not be weak. She had to be strong. If her heart was weak, she would die of it. So she searched for something to give her strength and she found it. Now she is the living version of Akasha, the queen of the damned. It is only on a rare occasion that you will find her as her old self. But now down to business."

As Chester sighed, he rolled his eyes. The word 'business' was starting to get annoying for him. The last time he remembered the word 'business' being said it got him into this mess. Though, it probably did save him a shit-load of trouble for future matters. "What kind of business?" he asked.

Dorian looked back out the window as he grabbed a cell phone out of his coat pocket. He put a finger to his lips and eyed Chester of him to be silent. Chester heard another voice on the line pick up. "Marcus, it's Dorian. It's time." And with that he closed the phone and started pacing again.

After a while the silence was becoming bothersome to Chester. Even with Dorian's pacing, he still did not like the silence. To him, silence is like an end to the world if he isn't asleep or distracted by something. Neither was occupying him at the moment. "Why did you call Marcus?" he asked, but there was no answer so the silenced continued. Time seemed to slow down to the point where Chester started to get bored with just standing in the same spot. So he paced in an irritated fashion, making sure that Dorian knew he was irritated. But as irritating as he tried to be, it had no effect on Dorian at all. In fact, it appeared to make Dorian seem as if he did not know Chester was there.

A moaning sound came from the floor. It sounded like an instrument because it was so quiet in the house. Chester looked over to Dorian and in return Dorian looked at him. He appeared to have little interest in the noise. "What was that, Dorian?" he asked. Dorian did not reply, but instead, Dorian looked towards the window. That increased Chester's anticipation until the noise came again.

This time, Dorian looked towards the door. His posture went from lazy to straight, as if he was about to present something important to a very important group or person. Then he spoke so quietly that Chester could almost not hear him at all. "He's here." The words seemed to echo quietly as he spoke them. Then Chester heard footsteps coming from inside the house heading towards the very room he was in.

Chester's eyes darted towards the door just as Marcus appeared. His tall lean figure seemed to glow similarly to Dorian's. Did all vampires glow so wonderfully he asked himself? As he looked at Marcus, he tied to see Catherine, but they did not look much alike at all. But the slight resemblance was there, if you looked for it. Marcus looked towards Dorian. The smile on his face was so deceptive that you'd think he was going to eat him.

"You may go Dorian. You have done well to please me by obeying." With that, Dorian left the room, but not before smiling to Chester with his sharp teeth and waving goodbye. Now the two were alone and it made Chester slightly nervous to be around Marcus even though he at least knew this vampire. Marcus' stared right through him, as if they were reading his mind. All the more reason why he was nervous. Then he spoke to him. "Chester. You have come back. Does this mean what I believe it means?" he questioned. His luminous blue eyes were hard. The expression was deadly enough that it resembled starvation. That's what Chester thought at least.

Chester rubbed his forehead to remove the sweat. He suddenly felt weak and tired. He looked Marcus right in the eyes. "Yes Marcus, it's exactly what it looks like. I can't live without her. I have tired so hard. I have even tried to forget her to see if it was or wasn't meant to be. To see if it was fate that we be together or not. But she was everywhere I look. She is everywhere I look. Weather it be a picture of her band or someone saying her name or some random memory of her. I can see her as if she were standing next to me. I love her too damned much to forget her. I have insulted my past life by trying to. I need to be with her Marcus." Suddenly, breathing became a task for Chester. He had used up his energy for over 48 hours on his journey here and had not stopped once to rest or to eat. Only his heart was what mattered.

His fatigue must have been noticeable because Marcus' expression went to concern or what appeared to be concern. "You're ill. You haven't rested for a while. From the sounds of your stomach you're starving."

Chester waved it off. "It's nothing. I don't care about that right now. Marcus, please, take me to her." Chester's head felt slightly dizzy so he sat down on the floor. Anything sounded good to eat right around now. He hadn't expected to feel this terrible. Maybe he should have eaten something earlier. Marcus' feet traveled to him and stopped two feet away. Now he seemed bored with him.

Very calmly Marcus sat down and looked Chester straight in the eye. The painless in Marcus' eyes seemed to hold much knowledge, yet reviled nothing. So much experience and no telling what he'd seen or done. It was like a magic trick. All that mystery and no telling as to how it's done. "Chester, there's something you need to know. Dorian has probably already let it slip that Catherine has changed and is now a character out of a book, "Queen of the Damned", have you heard of it or read it?" Slowly Chester nodded his head and realization sunk in. he had caused her to go crazy, sort of. "Anyway, you broke her heart. You caused her to make something fictional into real life. She thinks like Akasha. Not completely, but similarly. And what's weird is that she has powers like her. At will she can make vampires turn to ash and lycan's fall down dead. What's more interesting is that when she asked both William, our brother my twin, and I to bite her so she might end up like one of us or die, but she could not change or die at all. Normally a bite form both would kill someone. I believe her magic is so strong that it will not let her die. Not of any cause whatsoever." Marcus paused when he saw Chester's face. "Did you not know she was a witch?"

The sound of Chester's heartbeat was the only answer he got in reply. Clearly the man was shocked and probably couldn't respond right away. Unfortunately, Marcus didn't have much time. It was already late and soon Catherine's party would start. And taking the private jet would take at lest an hour to get there. Time was running out tonight, and tonight is perfect for making the decision Chester would soon make.

"Chester, I need to know now. Are you willing to die for Catherine?" amazingly enough, Chester answered this question right away, but it wasn't the response he'd expected.

"Is she ok? Is there something wrong with her, besides the obvious." Sweat was starting to pour all over Chester's face as his heart beat madly in his breast. Worry was all he could do at the moment in his condition. Worry about what was happening to the love of his life as eh faced the world again without him at her side. His memories were getting more clear every day, which made him both lover her more each day and hate himself for making her suffer. She had waited so long for him and he had only just started to remember her, but not really. When he was a child, he had always thought girls were cute, but always thought there was going to be one that just stuck out for him. As a young man, he had a hard time keeping relationships with girls that actually took interest in him because he thought that there would be the one perfect girl out there of him, waiting. And as he became a man and had actually had a family, he started to forget the childish thoughts of a perfect woman for himself in the world. That was until he saw Catherine again. Now he had to be there for her. She needed him, even if she didn't realize it. Chester looked right into Marcus' eyes and knew the answer he needed to say. "I would die for her, Marcus." He'd said it and he meant it. His life was Catherine's for the taking.

Before Chester could ask what Marcus was doing, Marcus had come up behind him, bending his neck and whispering to him. His breath was hot and strangely relaxing. "Are you sure Chester? This is your last chance to back away forever. Say 'yes' and I will give you forever to be with her. You'll never die, never get sick, never stop loving her. If you say anything else, you will go away and never seek her out again. No matter how much it pains you, you will not be welcome by me. This is your last chance. Yes or no?"

There was n chance he was going to back away for this fate. "Just make it fast, Marcus. She needs me as much as I need her to live." With that Marcus opened wide and drew blood. Chester screamed, but not out of pain. He'd had worse. It was more out of how violent Marcus was. Marcus' teeth were literally tearing his flesh open, sucking his veins dry. Every second seemed to take forever to him. And every second he became weaker. Soon he lost the balance in his legs and nearly collapsed. Slowly he started loosing consciousness. The deep dark abyss seemed almost welcoming. Almost. As his eyes closed to accept death, he realized something. If he died, Catherine would be alone. He was going to die and nothing could stop this death. What could bring him back?

Suddenly, he felt drops of something wet on his lips. Someone was talking to him. Telling him to do something. But what? As he tried to lick the moist drops away, Marcus forced his mouth open with a hand and forced his bleeding wrist inside Chester's mouth. Chester seemed thirsty suddenly and tried to drink the strange tasting liquid. As he continued to drink he could feel his strength coming back with every drop he took.

Tearing his wrist from Chester's mouth, Marcus watched as the wound healed quickly. No scar was left behind. Only a thin red line where the wound had been remained. No blood remained on his arm as he licked it away. The thirst was back. He had only taken Chester's blood tonight and given it back. Soon he would need to feed, as well as teach his new brother how to feed. Brother. The idea was comforting, considering that his sister would no longer be alone. Both sexually and spiritually. It had been years since either him or Catherine had seen William. Marcus thought it would be nice to have another brother. Sadly though, he most likely will be edgy tonight until he tasted Catherine's blood.

The memory replayed in his mind. It was the day he'd been brought back to life. The day he was now glad that he'd forgotten at the time that Catherine was immortal, and he'd tired to kill her. He merely gave her a fatal slash in the gut that would kill any mortal in seconds and walked away, licking the blood off his hands. It was her blood, no, it is her blood that lets him walk in the daylight. It is her blood that lets him no longer have the need for blood to satisfy his hunger if he chooses. He could just as easily eat regular food and live on. But if he makes another vampire, he requires blood to replenish his almost empty veins. It is necessary for any new vampire to do so as well. Since Chester has not yet tasted her blood, he will require the blood of others to satisfy him.

Chester started to shake violently. The spasms were uncontrollable. His body was dying. Soon he'd be dead and immortal. Able to share eternity with his love. Able to make up for lost time and more. But that's not what he was thinking of at the moment. He was thinking of the pain. Every inch of him was in so much pain because his body was shutting down. Hes heart was racing painfully and all other organs were almost completely shut down.

Minutes later he was dead. At least his body was. As he arose, he looked at Marcus. He appeared to illuminate. His throat was terribly dry. "Marcus, I'm hungry." That got him thinking. It almost seemed funny to him as he thought more about it. First, when he was alive, was already starving. Now he was dead and he was still starving. Eventually he couldn't hold it any longer and just fell over laughing.

Marcus ran over to his side, wondering what the hell the man was laughing at. "Chester, why on earth are you laughing?"

"Because I remember that I was hungry when I was alive, and now that I'm a corpse, I'm still fucking hungry!"

After about another seven minutes of being hysterical, the hunger got so strong that he almost flew at Marcus. So Marcus took him and found some victims to eat. Of course he had to pry Chester off of one of the two before they died. He had a rule, no more killing if there's no need to. Then they found some more and repeated the process. Around seven o'clock, they took the private jet to Catherine's home.

**Catherine's home during the party**

I sat there, in my thrown-like chair, wearing the same gown that Akasha wore when she first appeared in the movie in the bar. Only since my boobs were bigger, I needed a bigger bra. This was my favorite dress for occasions like this. I could see at the other end of my mansion's basement Ember playing with the children of my followers. It was interesting to see my child interact with vampires and lycans her age. She'd never seen any other kind of children except immortals.

I turned my attention to the band that was playing. Actually, it was just Jonathan Davis of Korn, singing the songs from the Queen of the Damned movie. I still find it funny that it's actually his voice that mine sounds like when I sing. And when I say sound alike, I mean that his singing voice and mine are the same. I would not know why though. He was singing my song that matched me perfectly in life. It was **FORSAKEN**. I closed my eyes and felt the music go through me. I was in ecstasy as the song came to a close. My eyes remained shut to make the images of the video last momentarily longer. Suddenly, there was a presence standing next to me, but I assumed it was just one of my followers wanting to be close to me. The basement was crowded with people and if I started to talk now, I'd have to kill some of them to make them back off. I wouldn't even feel guilty doing it. In fact I'd take pleasure in it just because I can. So I ignored the presence.

I could feel the crowd still dancing, partying, but the music had stopped. This made me slightly angry, so I lifted my arm to signal I wanted another song to play. Immediately the music started its slow rhythm, but when the words came, it wasn't Jonathan Davis whom was singing. It was someone else's voice. Someone familiar to me. The song was **SYSTEM**, which was written by Jonathan and on the soundtrack. The crowd still danced, unfazed by this different voice. As I looked over to my left, it was the presence that was singing. And from the smell of blood that he carried, he was a new vampire. He seemed oddly familiar to me but I couldn't remember why.

He was devilishly handsome and pale. What impressed me was that he was dressed to match me, wearing the jewelry and clothes that Akasha provided for Lestat in the movie. His face was so innocent as he sung to me, but his eyes said more. The song went like this:

"You fell away 

_What more can I say?_

_The feelings evolved_

_I wont let it out_

_I can't replace_

_Your screaming face_

_Feeling the sickness inside_

_Why wont you die?_

_Your blood in mine_

_We'll be fine_

_Then your body will be mine_

So many words 

_Can't describe your face_

_This feelings evolved_

_So soon to break out_

_I can't relate_

_To a happy state_

_Feeling the blood run inside_

_Why wont you die?_

_Your blood in mine_

_We'll be fine_

_Then your body will be mine_

_Why is every thing so fucking hard for me?_

_Keep me down to what you think I should be_

_Must you tempt me and provoke the ministry_

_Keep on trying, I'm not dying so we slay_

_I will not die_

_Why is everything so fucking hard for me?_

_I will not die_

_Why is everything so fucking hard for me?_

_I will not die_

_Why wont you die?_

_Your blood in mine_

_We'll be fine_

_Then your body will be mine_

_Why wont you die?_

_Your blood in mine_

_We'll be fine_

Then your body will be mine…" 

I could not help but stare at him. "Do I know you? You seem…familiar to me. Especially your voice. I know that you're a new fledgling, and so your voice is more drawing than before." I stood up and walked so close to him that our noses were almost touching. I caught him a little off guard. I loved to tease. I closed my eyes and bent my head to his neck and smelled him. He smelled wonderful. Like death itself and not a rotting corpse. I licked his neck and heard him gasp in delight. He was delicious. I couldn't even remember the last time I'd bothered with someone. I didn't bother showing affection at all to any that wasn't my blood. Ok, that's a stupid statement, because every single vampire that is my follower as well as lycan has tasted at least one drop of my blood. So what I mean is my daughter and brother. But this one, this one wanted me like no other. And I liked what he was making me feel. I pulled away, slowly, but not quite wanting to. "Answer me."

He seemed slightly hesitant, but answered anyhow. "You do. From a while back. Don't you remember me?"

The power his eyes held on me was strong. "No. I do not. You seem familiar, but I do not remember. What was the type of relationship we held? Are we former friends?" I followed his gaze over to my daughter. Then he looked back to me.

"We had a close relationship. Tell me, is the child that's wearing the tiara yours? She looks just like you. Who's the sweet girls father? He's a lucky man." The anger I've had for a long time, but didn't know why, arose in me. Truth be told, I didn't like where this was going. But I liked him, so I answered.

"Don't you know? Every lycan and vampire does. I don't remember who her father is. I'd somehow forgotten him. All I remember is that I'd blocked him out so I could be who I am now. Sometimes I would wish I'd remember, but then I'd just remember that he's gone for a reason and forget about him again. You are the only other person besides my brother that knows this. I don't know why I'm telling you this but…" I leaned in closer again and whispered into his ear. This action actually seemed to make my heart pound, or was it him that made it pound? "When I look into your eyes, I feel I can not hide from you anything at all. What is your name?"

I remained where I was because it was strangely erotic. It felt right. I didn't know what was wrong with me, but this sudden change wasn't so bad. "My name is Chester."

"Why are you here?" I asked him. I wanted to know more about this new fledgling.

"I'm here for one reason. YOU." I held him in my arms and leaned my head on his shoulder, waiting for the rest of his explanation. "I came here for you. You may not realize this, but I love you. I'm in love with you. And I am so sorry that I left you so long ago." His arms encircled my waist as I listened intently. Where was he going with this? I don't even remember if we ever met. "I died for you, Catherine. I'm a vampire because of you. You waited over 100 years for me to be with you again and when you finally found me, I wasn't ready to come back. I thought I would have made you suffer by not being truly sure of our relationship. Instead I made you suffer by leaving. Do you remember me now?" He lifted my chin so I would look him in the eye. Normally, anyone besides Marcus and Ember who touches me would die, but the look in his eyes would not let me do so. I couldn't hurt him.

I led him out of my basement and upstairs into my room. It took a good few minutes to get there. I closed the door and locked it. I needed to know what he was talking about with no interruptions. "What are you talking about?"

His tears were of blood when they came from his eyes. They gave some color to his face. "Are you serious Catherine? Do your really not remember me? The one who made you turn into this person. The one you waited over 100 years for because I was once Isaac. The man you loved so deeply that it nearly killed your spirit when I died on our bed because of cancer and my age. Shit, I really did fuck you up. Do you even remember my past life, Isaac?"

Isaac. I knew that name like I knew that air existed. How could I forget my first of everything important? My first love, my first kiss, my first sexual intercourse. He was the one that saved me from the dark. I looked at Chester's face and tried to think. Those eyes were sad. Then it slowly clicked in my head. His eyes! They were Isaac's! And that face, it was his as well. How'd I manage to forget that face? I knew he looked familiar. Then I felt my own tears as I remembered everything about him. About Isaac.

Oh God, how the hell could I have forgotten about the things that led up to Isaac's reincarnation? About Chester? Now I was glad I'd led him up here. This would have made a scene, which would have made me angry later for making in the first place. Then I realized what I'd done. I'd managed to kill him. He was dead because of me right now. He was a vampire because of me. "Why Chester? Would you give up your life for me? Who made you? Oh, God I'm sorry!"

I put my hands up to cover my face. I was ashamed of what I'd done to him. I'd forgotten him and killed him. He ran over to me and held me tight. He was stronger than I thought he'd be. Stronger than me! "I did it for you! Don't you dare feel sorry for me! I did this for you. I did it so we can be together. Now I wont die and leave you again. I can't have that. Every day that I was away from you I remembered more of my past. Of what we once had. And it hurt me. It hurt me to be away from you. And Marcus did it to me. I let him do it. I just want to be with again."

His shoulder was soaked with my tears now. He was actually going to stay with? He wasn't going to leave? My lover had returned. Then I thought of our daughter. Ember. What would she think? I had already told her the truth that I didn't remember where her daddy was. I didn't remember why he'd been gone so long. She'd assumed that he was on a business trip as someone led her to believe. Would she be ok with her father showing up out of the blue? Probably, considering that she asks about him a lot. "What about our daughter, Chester? Would you love her? You don't even know her."

The movement of his hand that was rubbing my back stopped. "My daughter? Oh, God! I got you pregnant! She's mine? I'm sorry! I didn't mean- I'm sorry! But I'd love her anyway. She's beautiful. I'd love you both. How could I not?"

After a few minutes of just holding each other, I started to get urges that I hadn't even felt since the night he'd gotten me pregnant. And those were strong that night. My heart started racing to the point where I started feeling faint. Then out of nowhere, I pushed him on my bed and got on top of him. I straddled him and sat there, smiling. He was shocked for a second. "What was that for?" he asked innocently. I bent down and licked his throat. Then I heard him gasp. This was getting fun.

"I could tell you, but I'd like for you to figure that out." It felt like he was controlling me. Again I licked him, this time on the lips. This shocked him more.

"What are you doing Catherine?" he whispered. The position we were in seemed to arouse me. I think that's why I licked him again. It was intimate. I wanted intimacy.

I couldn't help it but I wanted him to do it so I told him. "I want you to bite me," I whispered romantically to him. "Please. I'm asking. I've never had anyone do what I want you to do. Do you know what this means?" He shook his head as I took his hand and put it on my neck. "It would mean that you actually were ABLE to have me the way you want. I would only be yours and everyone would know it. If you want to be with me, you need to be the dominant one. Otherwise, others will want to take your place as my pet. They wont see you as anything other than my love slave if you don't do this. Plus, you're going to need to do this anyway. I just think it would be sexy if you did it now."

His hot mouth started to kiss me and I became paralyzed. So paralyzed that when he rolled me over to switch positions I hardly noticed. The man was driving me insane. I was hot all over. As I felt his teeth glide over my skin the anticipation of waiting for him to attack me made this even better. But he took his sweet time and just nipped at my neck. Finally he bit me just as I was about to pull his head up and yell at him for taking so long. The feeling was wonderful. For once, someone was more powerful than me and I couldn't do shit about. Why would I want to? After that, we made love all night long and watched the sun rise.


End file.
